Green Eyed Monster
by Bexx-95
Summary: A series of one shots about what happens when the arc boys get jealous. All established relationships.
1. Becker and Sarah

Sarah was quietly reading up on Scylla and Charybdis when Becker walked in, smiling at her and checking out the front cover.

"Greek mythology again? Do you read anything else?" He joked.

"Unfortunately my job involves more than point and shot," she replied, marking her place in the book and leaning over to kiss her soldier lightly on the lips.

"I'll remember that next time you're staring at some carnivorous animal."

Sarah laughed at him, moving around the lab to grab some fossil samples she'd been studying earlier. Becker took a seat opposite her, watching her work. He always found it so fascinating, unlike when she would watch him practice on the shooting range ("So you hit the target. It's all just basic physics really..."). She would get so involved and focused in her work that she'd make a cute little face which always made Becker want to kiss her.

"Stop staring at me," Sarah said, still looking through a microscope. Becker just smiled.

Another man walked into the lab, carrying a huge stack of papers that looked dangerously unbalanced. Becker jumped forward to help him with them, receiving a grateful look from him.

"Thanks. Dr Page, these are the notes you asked for," he blushed slightly, stammering a little.

"Thank you so much James, I really needed these," Sarah replied with a winning smile.

James grinned back shyly, his face now resembling a tomato as he tripped his way out of the room. Becker just stood there, staring after him in disbelief.

"He has a crush on you," he stated accusingly.

He could see the hint of a smirk on his girlfriend's face as she tried to act nonchalant. "Oh really, you think so? I've never noticed."

"Yes you have," Becker said. "You've enjoyed it!"

Sarah looked up innocently. "Now why would I do that, when I have a boyfriend like you?"

The soldier glared at her for a moment before retrieving his jacket from the chair he'd thrown it over and beginning to leave.

"Becker, don't get mad at me, please," Sarah called after him.

"I'm not. I'm going to find James and tell him to stay away from my woman."


	2. Connor and Abby

**Thank you for all of the story alerts + favourites! :)**

Connor was busy pretending to be doing some actual work when in reality, he was eavesdropping on Abby's conversation. He didn't really think this was a problem seeing as he was her fiancée and had the right to know whether she was flirting with the new soldier. Which she totally was. Like the soldier was with her. He wanted to go over and put a possessive arm around his wife-to-be but she'd probably give him a black eye for it. Apparently, saying that she was his was 'sexist'. An unnaturally high laugh floated over to the scientist, forcing him to take just a quick look over their way. Abby was waving goodbye to the soldier who was finally leaving. Good. Connor might've started a fight with him if he stayed.

"So, who was that?" He said casually, walking over to his fiancée.

"Mark? He's a new soldier here. He was showing me his weapons." Connor cringed, thinking how much of a euphemism that clearly was.

"Right. You seemed very...friendly with him." He knew he was overdoing the casualness. "Laughing and smiling."

"Just wanted to make him feel welcome. Why is there a problem with that?" She said it sweetly but there was a hint of dangerous undertone, challenging him to say anything.

So he shook his head and went back to his work. It was only fifteen minutes later when 'Mark' returned, offering Abby a coffee and being far too chatty. Mark's a stupid name, Connor thought to himself, glaring at the back of the handsome soldier's head. I bet Becker chose him on purpose, I bet he knew Abby would fancy him. He would kill him when he got his hands on the captain. Whilst thinking of ways that he could kill Becker, Abby and Mark had begun walking away from the main room, further into the arc. Of course, Connor wasn't the suspicious type; he trusted his finacee completely. Which was why he wasn't going to run off after them and he wasn't going to stalk them around the building.

_Oh bugger it, _he thought, running off after them.

"Wow, that really is big! I never knew anyone had one that size!"

Connor froze outside the door, eyes wide. They couldn't be talking about what he thought they were talking about...could they?

"Most people don't, but I grew mine well." Laughter from both of them.

"Well I've certainly never seen something like this."

"Do you want to touch it?"

This was getting totally out of hand now. Connor burst into the room, prepared to face anything. "What the hell is going on-"

He stopped dead. There was Abby, looking bemused and holding up some sort of huge, exotic plant. The soldier gave me an odd look.

"Mark was just showing me his cosmos atrosanguineus. What did you think we were doing?"


	3. Nick and Jenny

Nick wasn't exactly sure what the meeting he was currently sitting in was about (probably because he hadn't actually been paying any attention for the past ten minutes) but he knew it was boring and that he really should be getting on with his work. Lester continued to drone on about some sort of official government business that held no interest to the erratic scientist, before handing over to Leek. Cutter glanced over at Jenny, the PR guru and his girlfriend of three months, expecting her to be avidly listening to the entire meeting. What he did not expect was to see her and Lester engaged in some sort of flirty look. Surely he was seeing this wrong. But no, there it was again. Jenny briefly met their boss's eyes before looking away, a small smile tugging at her lips.

This went on for the entire meeting and by the end, Cutter was feeling pretty paranoid. When the hell did this start happening? Sure, Jenny had respect for Lester and had once called him 'an impressive man' but that couldn't be construed as attraction? Could it? Once they'd been dismissed, Nick went to sit in his lab, unable to do any work whilst he was trying to think through what he'd seen.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice at the door made him jump slightly and he turned around to see Jenny leaning against the door frame.

"Just thinking about some sciency stuff." He didn't want to outright accuse her of flirting with Lester, so he decided to go about questioning her in a more subtle way. "Interesting meeting, huh?"

"Glad you thought so," Jenny laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. "I was the one who had to write down notes about the whole thing, I bet you didn't even listen to it."

"Caught me there. Thought about sleeping through it at one point." Cutter paused. Act casual. "Who asked you to write the notes anyway?"

"James. Not that I minded," she smiled a little bit then. So they were on first name basis now? "It's not really any extra work, I was going to be in that meeting anyway and I'm very happy to help."

Nick couldn't help but notice the stress she put on the word 'very' and the way she said it; like she was no longer talking about simple office tasks. He didn't have a chance to question this, though, as Lester walked in at that moment.

"Cutter, have you got the last anomaly reports written up yet?" He asked, very professionally.

"Delegated to Connor. He'll have them ready soon."

"I could really do with them today. Lovely skirt by the way Jenny." Lester's voice dropped the professionalism then, his eyes moving over Jenny's legs.

Jenny giggled, actually giggled at that. Nick just stared at them both in utter disbelief.


	4. Gossiping

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts & favourites!**

They all gathered around the table in the rec room, slumping down into the squeaking plastic seats. Becker and Connor with a coffee and Nick with nothing, declaring he needed something stronger. From snippets of conversation over the past week all of them had found that their girlfriends (or fiancée, in Connor's case) seemed to have other men they'd been flirting with or had been flirting with them.

"I think James has got more confident after I promised to shoot him," Becker began, shaking his head in disbelief. "What kind of idiot ignores a threat like that?"

"Maybe he's just really into your girlfriend?" Becker punched Connor on the arm hard. "Ow! I'm just saying, no need to get moody about it action man."

"You two think you've got problems, mine has been flirting with Lester."

Nick joined in the conversation, a mug of coffee in his hand and a surly expression on his face. Both men opposite him desperately tried to hide their laughing fits behind poorly faked coughs. Cutter just glared at them, considering chucking the scalding drink all over them.

"Actually, Connor hasn't spilled his girlfriend problems yet," Becker smirked, taking immense pleasure in the blush that spread across the young scientists cheeks. "Come on, what could be worse than Jenny and Lester?"

The soldier slid his chair back just in time to avoid the hard kick that Cutter planned on giving him. When he'd finally calmed down again, he turned to Connor expectantly. "Well? We've shared with you, you share with us."

He muttered something quietly under his breath a few times until the other two men threatened to push him through an anomaly. "She was euphemising."

"What?"

"She was euphemising. Using euphemisms. Deliberately making me think that she was talking about something else when she was actually talking about how big the _plant _was."

"How big it was?" Becker turned to look at Cutter and they both began howling with laughter. "Remind me to congratulate Abby for being so bloody brilliant."

Connor just scowled at them, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. He hoped that Sarah was flirting with that science guy. It would serve Becker right. And he hoped Jenny was...no, that was just too much. Her and Lester? Creepy. It was then that the three girls the men had been talking about walked into the room laughing about something or other. When they saw their boyfriends, they came over.

"What are you boys up to then? Gossiping?" Sarah asked, smiling and pecking Becker on the cheek.

They were all about to reply no before realising that gossiping was exactly what they were doing. God, they were acting like women.

"I'm going to practice shooting," Becker said getting up.

Cutter followed with the excuse of needing to work out for awhile. Connor just scurried away to his work, not really sure what was going on.


	5. Revenge

**Thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter of the story so I hope you've all liked it.**

This was perfect. Taking their seats at the table their boyfriend's had previously been gossiping around, the three girls shared a self-satisfied smirk before bursting out into laughter.

"Bloody brilliant!" Abby grinned, slapping her hand down on the table.

"I can't believe it worked so well," Sarah said in disbelief. Abby and Jenny gave her a look. "What?"

"Oh please, Becker is the most possessive of all our men," Jenny snorted. "If it was going to work on any of them it would be him."

The girls were interrupted then by James Pewter, Sarah's lab assistant who had been watching when Connor, Becker and Cutter had made their hasty escape earlier. "You lot are just plain evil. Sitting around, brewing up new ways of making your boyfriend's lives hell...was risking my life to make them jealous not enough?"

"Thank you so much for that James, but you know that Becker would never actually shoot you right?" Sarah questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. Why did you want to make them jealous anyway?"

Jenny was in this for a laugh really. She knew what Cutter was like and how much Lester got on his nerves so this seemed like the perfect opportunity to have some fun. There was, of course, also the fact that Jenny had bought that really lovely new dress a few days ago and Nick couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from that disgusting parasite he was working on to even throw her a compliment. So she had arranged a private meeting with Lester. He had refused at first, saying how unprofessional it was but once Jenny had explained to him why she was doing this and just how much Cutter would loathe him for it, a sly smile had slid onto James Lester's face and he was agreeing to it.

Sarah's reason, to be perfectly honest, wasn't entirely fair to Becker. He obviously loved her an awful lot and was always visiting the lab, making sure that she was okay, bringing her little gifts that she adored. Maybe he didn't show it to everyone else but she saw his romantic side and that was all that really mattered. It's just he could be a little overprotective sometimes. And that annoyed Sarah. She was an independent woman and although having her man want to protect her was endearing, she just wanted to talk to a man without Becker glaring at him or casually pointing his gun for once. Plus, he'd spilt coffee over one of her mythology books last week and she still didn't entirely believe that it wasn't because she was 'always reading those bloody things'.

Jenny and Sarah would've never done this if Abby hadn't approached them with the idea. She was the ringleader and the other two girls may love Connor, but let's face it; when it comes to romance, he's a complete idiot. It was Abby and Connor's two year anniversary which, after the engagement, Abby thought would be lovely and romantic. She was wrong. Not only did her new fiancée not get her any kind of gift when Abby went to extreme lengths to get that stupid first addition of some Star Trek thing, he completely forgot their anniversary altogether. He invited one of his geeky friends around to play a new game which she didn't really mind too much though she had thought that they'd spend this day together yet when she presented him with her present, he unwrapped it, smiled up at her with a 'thanks babe' and went back to the game. Needless to say she hadn't spoken to him for over two weeks.

"Wow," James replied, astonished after the girls stories. He looked over at Abby who had her arms crossed defiantly against her chest. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. So are you going to tell them what happened?"

"No!" The three girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Connor would sulk."

"Nick would give me the silent treatment."

"And Becker might shoot me."

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favourites for this, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
